1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of charging a battery and a battery charging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery that is not designed to be reused once it is fully discharged is referred to as a primary battery, and a battery that can be repeatedly used, even after its initial discharge (e.g. discharged and recharged repeatedly), is referred to as a secondary battery. Recently, as demand and distribution of feature phones, smart phones, PDA phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, electrically driven tools, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and so on, have rapidly increased, there has been a corresponding increase in demand for secondary batteries.
A secondary battery is generally charged in a constant current mode or a constant voltage mode. That is to say, in charging a secondary battery, the secondary battery is charged with a constant current until a predetermined battery voltage is reached, and then charged with a constant battery voltage, thereby allowing a charging current to be naturally reduced.